Joker's New Mad Hatter
by Lustful-Sin
Summary: Joker just got back to Arkham and Harvey Dent is angry with him, so Joker decides to take Mad Hatter under his wing.


The screams were loud as the Joker walked through the door. Balloons and streamers, noise makers and party hats, yet there stood Harley with her understudy observing their entire party.

Covering his open mouth jokingly with his hand, he snickered in teasing surprise, "For me? *gasp* You shouldn't have…"

Laughing, he was greeted by Two-Face, who stood there, eye exposed and face nearly burned off by a freak accident caused by the Batman. It was Joker who convinced Two-Face, known before as Harvey Dent, that Batman was to blame for losing his fiancé, for now looking like a freak and for losing all sorts of hope of every being the attorney in Gotham again.

"Joker, I've awaited your arrival. We've got business to discuss."

Two-Face continued flipping his coin, anticipating the next mission or plan to be revealed from Joker's lips. Joker just looked at him, eyes narrowed slightly in his direction, reaching into his pocket, whipping out the knife and shoving the blade into Dent's mouth, "Can we discuss these things further at a later time? I have a cake I need to cut, or do you want me to help you smile your way through my hunger?"

Pressing the blade to the flesh covered side of his face, Joker watched him as Dent stood there in fear. "Let the concept of luck decide for us…" Flipping the coin and it came out on the smooth side. "For you, Joker, luck was on your side."

"Such a snide remark coming from a man who can only blink one eye and close one side of his mouth. Consider this, your lucky day, rather than mine."

Joker laughed, sliding the knife back into his pocket, walking over to the cake and read it aloud, "Welcome Back Joker! Oh, how thoughtful!" he dragged his finger along the side of the cake covering almost the entire thing with butter cream icing He slid it in his mouth, sucking the sweetness easily, wiping the damp feeling and remains on his pants.

The entire place cheered, as if welcoming home a hero, a legend. To the outcasts in Gotham City, Joker surely was just that. He was their hero, the one person they all feared, loved and hated all at the same time. Even though he was probably the most cynic and out of control in the entire place, he somehow was the most intelligent. He was the one who always had a plan, a way to rid the world of Batman. It probably wasn't in anyone's best interest to get in his way, but they all respected him. They all stood by his side knowing full well that maybe one of these days he would turn his back on every single one of them.

Standing up on a chair, raising his glass, he tapped it with his long fingernail, Joker cleared his throat.

"Uhm, excuse me everyone!!"  
Everyone present cheered and they began to quiet down when the Joker asked them to.

"Upon my awaited arrival, I must say, this…THIS is surely an amazing party. And I know you've all planned this lovely get together. Our mission here is live lives outside of the box, to explain why we're all crazy so we can get the fuck out of here! While in here, we must all come up with something…a way…to rid this planet of the one who calls himself Batman!"

The whole room clapped and commented.

"I must say, he sure is ugly. With his black cape, and his lips feeding everyone's heads with lies. We know who the crazy one is. We all know who WE are, but does Batman know who HE is? We all need to come up with ways of how to get him to break down, to crack under the pressure. Tonight is a celebration! Tonight we shall all just drink, be merry and have a great time! But remember the only thing we all have in common is the fact that Batman put us here for his own entertainment! Without us Batman wouldn't exist. So, let's give him a reason to work! A reason to be giving the title of Batman!!"

Swallowing his drink nearly whole, he laughed and the crowd started up again. Jumping off the chair, he smashed his glass onto the ground with force and watched everyone in a joyous uproar.

In the corner, there stood Harley Quinn, examining her patients. Even though they were not allowed to have such a gathering, she figured what harm could it be. There was no harm in a few drinks, some food and a bunch of balloons.

Joker approached her, running his fingertips along the outline of her face.

"My dear, Harley Quinn. I know you're the one who helped put this together…"

A shy smile crept across her face and he noticed her looking at his scars. Quickly his façade of charm was diminished by the suspicion of her stare, "Are you looking at my scars?!" Grabbing her face tightly in his grip, she shook her head. "Do you find them UGLY?!" Joker digging his fingers into her skin, the look of fear swept over her. Fear may have come into play, fascination took over. Harley shook her head no.

"I thought so…" shoving her face back, making her hit her head against the wall. "Don't EVER forget that I could ALWAYS show you how I got these scars. But I would use you as a demonstration rather than just tell you! I bet you would like that!" He looked around the room and the smile almost faded for a second. It looked like he was getting lost in his own train of thought, but she didn't call him on it. She just let him get lost for a brief moment before he snapped out of it and joined in with everyone else's conversations and plans for Batman's destruction.


End file.
